A Never Ending Dream
by AsumaKakashiLuv
Summary: Its been months since they started dating. now they both have want they want and more. A squeal to It Was All A Dream
1. The Beginning

Kakashi awoke from his sleep, it has been 3 months since he and Asuma got together. Their relationship was off to a great start. They would go out at night to just be together and to find something to do. They came across a book store and Kakashi wanted to go in. They did and found a whole section for 'adult's'.

"Kakashi no Icha Icha books"Asuma said while turning to walk out the store.

"Oh pleasssssssse!"Kakashi whined while grabbing his arm.

"Mmmmm ok fine" Asuma got his arm back"why do you even like these books?"

"Read it."Kakashi said while smiling through his mask."What you'll see, you will love."

Asuma picked up one of the books and began to skim the book and stopped at a juicy part. He read and read as ideas began to form in his head. He looked at Kakashi and saw him in a sexy maids outfit saying 'master what are your desires?'. Asuma also saw him in a kitty outfit with paws and whisker'Asuma-sama, play with me'.He was lost in his own perverted fantsies. So lost he didn't know Kakashi had call him.

"Asuma, Asuma!" Kakashhi yelled some.

"Huh"Asuma finally snapped back to earth.

"I wanna go home now."

"Oh, sure."

They went home as the thoughts flood Asuma's head, he started to drool abit. As they walked into Asuma's place. Kakashi took off his mask and went to get a popsicle. He sat next to Asuma on the couch and smile at him. Kakashi began to suck on the popsicle, lick it seductily. It caused Asuma to get hard. Kakashi moaned while sucking on the popsicle, deepthroating it and wrapping his tounge around it. After doing that for 10 minutes, he ate it. Asuma had a full on hard and horny.

Kakashi looked at him blushing. He didn't know Asuma was watching him and now he had to help him with his boner.

"Oh..Asuma..I'm sorry." Kakashi was now blushing because he was embarssed to the core.

"Fix..it Kaka..shi"Asuma demanded it.

Kakashi started to un-do Asuma pants. The hard on popped up leaking pre-cum. Kakashi gently touched it making Asuma groan. Kakashi got on the floor betwen his legs. Kakashi gave the hard-on a small kiss and licked it from the bottom to the tip. He slowly began to suck the tip as Asuma began softly groaning, griping his was moaning enjoying the taste of his lover. Asuma pushed Kakashi's head all the way down to take in his full lenth. Kakashi didn't have a gag reflexes, so no biggie.

Kakashi slowly began to pick up pace, sucking harder and faster. Kakashi played with Asuma sac while sucking, and after a while Asuma came down Kakashi's throat. Kakashi swallowed his seed while licking his lips.

Asuma had another perverted vision pop in his head. He saw Kakashi naked sitting on the floor with nothing but a collar and leash.'Master Asuma' he heard that seductive voice again, and again lost in his dirty thoughts. Asuma thought to just forget about his perverted visions and just to go to sleep. Wrong,he had to satisfy his needs.

"Kakashi...I need more of you"

"Wh-what?"

"I need to fuck you. Now."

Kakashi's eyes widen with a little bit of shock. He wanted to run before he ends up numb for a week. Asuma slow got up and walked up to Kakashi. He dragged Kakashi to his room. He found Pakkun's collar and leash; he smirked looking at Kakashi as he saw the same vision of Kakashi in his head.

"Put this on and nothing else."

"What?! Why?!" Kakashi was now scared. No way will he be able to walk for 2 whole days after this.

Kakashi did as he was told and sat on the bed. He was scared and shaking like a leaf. Asuma had another vision pop in his head. He saw himself giving Kakashi the best fucking of a life time; Kakashi was beging and crying in pleasure. Oh sweet sounds from Kakashi.

Asuam licked his lips. Kakashi looked so good to him.

"A-Asuma what-"

"Call me sama"Kakashi eye twitched at the thought.

"Sama what now?"

"I think you know"

Kakashi soon turned red as Asuma made him lay back and undressed himself. Kakashi watched in a kind of wanting way while shaking like a leaf. Asuma pulled Kakashi by his leash closer to him. Asuma was smirking; he knew that tonight would be a very fun night for the both of them.

Asuma pined Kakashi down the bed. Kakashi slowly wrapped his arms and legs around Asuma. Kakashi looked so appitizing to Asuma.

"Sama~" Kakashi licked Asuma lips. Kakashi whined for Asuma to touch him all over. Asuma kissed him really hard on the mouth. They to french eachother madly. Their bodies soon became hot with each passing second. Asuma didn't even prep Kakashi. He just slammed in with all his might. Kakashi yelped with a small amount of pain but mostly pleasure.

"Asuma!"Kakashi yelled in pleasure clawing his sama's back.

" Kakashi, do you want sama to slow down?"

"P-Please sama...be gental...with me..."

"I can try Kakashi"he started to suck on his neck and biting him causing more sweet sounds to come out more and more. Soon after 3 hot, hot hours passed by they both came; they were spent physically and mentally. Asuma collapsed on top of Kakashi panting with a small smile on his face; he had rolled of kakashi and held him close to his body.

"Kakashi"he said with a warm smile"you've made all my dreams come true"

"you too"Kakashi blushed with a small smile"keep making mines come true"

After that was said they both fell into a deep slumber not knowing soon a bigger dream will come true for them both.


	2. The Start Of A New Dream

Kakashi woke up next morning with a sudden urge to vomit he ran out the bed as fast as he could. He was a wreak that morning puking up his guts, stomach pains, and feeling Fatigue as well. He told Asuma how he was feeling that morning and was told to see Lady Tsunade that thought a quick check up and he will be out. Kakashi gave Asuma a kiss on the cheek and left.

"I wonder what's wrong with me" He thought as he was walking to the hospital and started to think if there something serious wrong.

"What if it's something really wrong...so I still go?"Kakashi really wanted to go home but he didn't. He went in to see Lady Tsunade.

"Oh. Kakashi what's wrong?" she asked

"I been feeling really bad this morning" Kakashi try to explain what happened.

"Hmmm. I think I know what's going on." she gave him a cup to pee in"here you go. Bathroom is down the hall to your right.

Kakashi did as he was told and came back one minute later had a urine sample for her. She took it and waited for about 30 minutes and she came back.

"Well we know what's wrong. Nothing serious"

"Ā yokatta!" Kakashi said breathing out a sigh of relief and laid back on the exam bed"

"But"

"But what?"

"your pregnant"

Kakashi's eyes widen. Pregnant?! He couldn't believe it. He Thought men couldn't get pregnant. Well he thought wrong. He left to go home. His mind was cloudy; he didn't know what to tell Asuma.

"I'll tell him tonight. I can't hide this from him."Kakashi said to himself and made his way home. He had the urge to vomit again but not from his baby. He was nervous. He didn't know if Asuma wanted kids.

That night Asuma made dinner for them both. It was a very lovely dinner and yet very simple for Kakashi. Cooked Salmon with rice. Kakashi just quietly sat at the table with raised concern from Asuma. Asuma sat next to him instead across from him and held his hand.

"What's wrong Kakashi?"he said with a hint of worry in his voice

"I..I.."Kakashi looked at the ground.

"Your?"

"...pregnant.."he said while looking back up at Asuma

Asuma eyes widen and dropped his chopsticks. Kakashi got worried thinking he just said the wrong thing to him.

"Asuma...?

"..."

Soon a big smile came across Asuma's face. He picked up Kakashi out the chair and spun him around and hugged him tight. Kakashi blushed a bit but was happy that Asuma was very happy with the news.

"Oh Kakashi. We can start a family" he said with a big smile

"Yea we can"

"Sorry about not reacting and scaring you"

"It's fine Asuma"Kakashi said while yawning. Asuma Picked him up and carried him to bed. They turned in early and held each other in their sleep. Kakashi started to dream of the family he will soon have in 8 months.

"This never-ending Dream" he thought to himself before he fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

1)I Know there will be people out there with something to say to this. My one advice. Don't even think about it. It's fanfic so its my mind at work. I will put your name and comment up if you do in the next chapter.

2) I'm busy with school and will not update as quickly as I should. So i would really appreciated if you can wait a while.

- Thank you


	3. The Start of A Family

It has been a week since Kakashi found about that he was pregnant . It's been very stressful for him. He had to find food that didn't upset his stomach. His favorite was foods are alt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant, but these food upset his stomach very badly. So one day he put the two together, it worked! He happily ate his little soup, five bowls worth, and went to go sleep it off.

Meanwhile, Asuma was out shopping for food and baby clothes. He mostly got the color yellow because boys and girls wear yellow. He didn't want to buy all pink or blue, he felt like being different with his baby. He looked at a yellow bear and smiled and bought that. He also bought baby stuff like bottles and bibs. He now chunin level team 10 got really nosey.

"Hmmm"said shikamaru

"What is it Shikamaru?"asked Ino

"Why is Asuma-sensei buying baby clothes?"

"Hmmmm. Good question."said Chouji"lets go spy on him"

"Good idea"said Ino. The three began to follow Asuma around all day. They started to lose interest in their little game of stalkers. But they all watched him go into a dark alley. 'Hello!' they thought and kept on his tail. Asama walked into a building.

"Who gonna go in after him?"asked Shikamaru.

"I'll go" said Ino"give me at least one hour". she went in, but after 5 minutes she came right back out. Her eyes were wide and she was silent.

"Ino what happened?"asked Chouji

"..."

"Come on Ino spill it already"said Shikamaru.

"...this...is..a...sex shop..."

"..."both boys were dead slient. A sex shop?! Why did Asuma go to a sex shop? Well to find out they kept following him. They followed him til he got to Kakashi's house. Asuma went to Kakashi's and his bedroom.

"Hi Asuma" said Kakashi while reading his Icha Icha book

"Hey babe"Asuma sat next to him and close his book"how about we make our own Icha Icha eh?

Team 10 jaws dropped. Their sensei and team 7 sensei together?! Fucking! No Way! They couldn't believe it. Asuma was gay and he never told them that. Team 10 watched as Asuma attacked Kakashi's neck and lips.

"Mmmmm Asuma" Kakashi as he gripped Asuma's hair tightly and move his head back to give him more room to kiss.

"Yes Kakashi" Asuma sucked on Kakashi's neck harder and heard him make his favorite nosie. Kakashi looked out the window and saw Shikamaru and Choji fan Ino who passed out from her nose bleed.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL YOU THREE!" Kakashi was so pissed and he wasn't the only one who was pissed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?!" Asuma was almost red in the face.

"uuuuuuh...gotta go!"The two boys said as they left while carrying a passed out Ino.

Now their mood had been ruined because of team 10. Asuma turned his attetion to Kakashi's belly and rubbed it.

"I wish you can grow your belly now"Asuma said with a smile.

"Asuma, Thankyou"Kakashi said while nuzzing his chest smiling

"Hm?"

"You gave me everything I wanted and more"

"Same here Kakashi" Asuma said while giving him a kiss on the lips."how many more weeks Kakashi?"Asuma asked while rubbing Kakashi's belly.

"35 more left Asuma. I hope it's a girl"Kakashi giggled abit." I saw you brought baby stuff today. I'm glad you got yellow instead of blue and pink. I want our baby to be bright."

Asuma smiled and kissed him goodnight on the head.

'35 more weeks' he thought to himself as he fell asleep with Kakashi in his arms.


	4. Surprise!

It's been five months since Kakashi found out he was going to have a baby. And boy those months flew right passed him and Asuma. It was half way through his second trimester and his belly grew and he started to wear Asuma's clothes because his were to small. And it was time for his ultrasound. He hoped to find out the gender of the baby. He really wants a girl, but he also wanted a boy. Maybe he could have twin, but giving birth to twins would really be too much for him. He made it to Lady Tsunade office for the ultrasound and laid on the exam bed and lift up his shirt up some for the gel. Tsunade ran the scan over his belly and looked at the screen and smiled.

"Well Kakashi very good news" she said with a smile.

"What?" Kakashi smiled and looked at her.

"you're having twins."

"Really?!" Kakashi's eyes widen with joy and a big wide smile came across his face.

"Looks like a girl and a boy"she said

"Yay! Can't wait to tell Asuma"

"Wait, Kakash"

"Why?"

"I Have to discuss the way the babies will come into the world."she said with a diagram of a male body"well i wanted you to chose if you want a C-Section or by natural birth. I will warn you that natural birth hurts really badly."

"Hmmm, will Asuma be with me?"Kakashi asked while sitting up.

"Sorry your a first time mother and the hospital wants only the doctor and mother in the room." she said with an apologetic voice.

Kakashi rubbed his belly and nod. After they finish talking the action plan he went home to his Asuma. Asuma spent the day building a handmade crib. Asuma was painting it white and was also painting the room. Asuma painted the room a very calm yellow and smiled at his job well done. After that, he took a long shower and by the time he was done Kakashi was home. He stepped out, dried himself off and got dressed.

"Hey Kakashi" Asuma said while hugging Kakashi kissing him on the lips.

"Hey Asuma"Kakashi replied with a smile.

"So, what did she say?"

"We going to have twins. A boy and a girl"Kakashi said while rubbing hid belly.

"Great!"he said while hug Kakashi" I better build another crib."

"You made a nursery for the babies?"

"Yea. It took all day, but it came out nice" he said while giving him another kiss and nipped them. Kakashi giggled and hugged him around the neck and kissed his nose.

"Can I go see it?"

"Not yet, I have more work to do"

"Ok"he said as they walked to their bed and laid there and smile at each other.

"I love you, Asuma"

"I love you too"Asuma went to sleep, but Kakashi went to peak at the room and smiled to himself and looked at the handmade crib and smiled more. Asuma is putting so much into the twins nursery and it made his heart fly. He new that Asuma was the man for him. He returned to bed and laid next to Asuma and went into a deep slumber.

However, Kakashi felt something on his finger and Asuma kissing his hand. Kakashi opened his eyes and lifted his hand to look at it and his eyes widen. He saw a ring on it and it only meant one thing: he's going to Asuma's wife. His eyes slowly started to water and he smiled while looking at Asuma. Asuma looked at Kakashi with a content smile on his face.

"Kakashi"he got out the bed and down on one leg."will you marry me?"

"Yes Asuma!"Kakashi jumped in his arms crying tears of joy.

Now two thing are happening in his life he never dreamed of. He's having two kids and now he's going to be Asuma's wife!

Now all his dreams are coming true and more surprises are coming up!


	5. Arrival!

**Finally! A new Chapter! Read and enjoy! WARNING! MODERATE TO SEVER BAD LANGUAGE **

* * *

It had been 2 months since Asuma proposed to Kakashi; things have been very busy with wedding plans. Kakashi wanted to have just a small yet huge wedding. Kakashi wanted him and Asuma to wear kimonos. White for Kakashi and black Asuma. For the cake, it was going to a be a huge yummy cake, with lots of decorations,and it's going to be a vanilla cake. Kakashi and Asuma were also busy with their babies. The babies were due in 5 weeks and they had everything set. Cribs were built, the nursey was done, and all the toys were set.

That night Asuma made dinner, he didn't know that their was a baby shower. Kakashi had team 7 and team 10. Asuma came into the living room with their dinner and they both ate with smiles on their face. They heard a knock on the door and Asuma got up to answer it to his suprise Teams 7 and 10 with a bunch of presents.

"Hi Asuma-sensei!"they all shouted.

"hm? What's all this?"Asuma said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Kakashi-sensei's baby shower"said Sakura

"Baby shower?"

"Yea. Didn't Kakashi-Sensei tell you?"said Ino.

"No. I guess it slipped his mind cuz' of the wedding"Asuma said while shrugging his shoulders."Come in" Asuma let them in and the night of fun began.

Kakashi had tons of clothes for the babies now lots of dresses for the girl. Sai gave Kakashi two drawing books for the babies. Naruto gave Kakashi Ramen coupons to use anytime he wanted. Sakura gave Kakashi a book on how to prepare baby food and how to add taste to the food.

On to Team 10, Ino gave Kakashi a nice flower vase for the babies room. Choji gave Kakashi couponds for BBQ ribs. Shikamaru gave them books to read to the babies each night. Kakashi felt a wave of emotions came over him. Kakashi eyes slowly began to water, but it was out of happiness. Asuma hugged him from behind and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you happy Kakashi?"Asuma asked with a small smile.

"Yea. Really happy."Kakashi said while wiping his eyes.

"Now time to eat!"said Choji while throwing his fist into the air.

"Asuma, I hope you made plenty of food"said Kakashi

"Don't worry. We have just enough food"Asuma said with a smile on his face.

As the night went on and on, everyone was having fun and laughing at the fact that Kakashi and Asuma had a eating contest. It was smoked ribs that Asuma made. As Asuma was setting the time for 30 minutes, Kakashi and Choji were eyeing the food and drooling some. Asuma called time and both were digging into the food. Kakashi almost cleaned his plate before Choji made a dent in his plate.

"Go Kakashi" yelled Naruto

"Cmon Chouji" yelled Ino

"Time!" yelled Asuma. To everyone surprise Kakashi had won.

"Oh, wow Kakashi had won"said all the students.

"Well I am eating for three" said Kakashi while rubbing his belly.

"It's time to go home guys"said Chouji. Everyone nodded and left leaving Kakashi and Asuma alone to enjoy the rest of the that night Asuma carried Kakashi to bed. They both went to sleep holding each other.

Three hours later, Kakashi felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he woke out his sleep groaning and moaning in pain. It felt like someone had their hand in his stomach pulling on his guts. Kakashi shook Asuma awake, scaring him in the process.

"K..Kakashi?"Asuma said while trying to fully wake up" it's two in the morning. Is there something wrong?"

"In...labor..."Kakashi said while holding his stomach. And like that, Asuma was out of the bed faster than lighting. Asuma scooped up him up but felt something wet on the bed and on his arm. Kakashi's water broken, the babies were coming _now_. There is no time to get to a hospital.

"Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!"Asuma said while putting Kakashi back on the bed." this couldn't wait"Asuma said while trying to get towels and hot water.

"Asuma...Pakkun"Kakashi said while gripping the headbored.

"What?"Asuma said while leaning down to hear him more. His heart was beating so loud that he couldn't hear anything else.

"You...fucking...idiot...GET PAKKUN"Kakashi yelled while grabbing Asuma by the throat.

"OK! I'll go get him." Asuma said while leaving the room. Asuma found Pakkun on the couch peacefully sleeping on his back. Asuma had tapped his tummy.

"Yo Asuma. What's wrong?"Pakkun said while rolling on his feet.

"Go get Shizune, Tsunade, Kurenai, Gai, Tenzo, Izumo ,and Kotetsu. And fast! Kakashi is in telabor!"Asuma said while trying to calm down. Pakkun hurried out the house to go get everyone for this specail moment.

After 10 mintues of waiting everyone showed up and Kakashi was in so much pain that he could snap at anyone. He felt like someone was ripping his guts out or just stabbing him in the stomach. Asuma was trying to help him by rubbing his stomach and having his hand broken into two.

"Where is he?" asked Tsunade and Shizune

"In the room. Upstairs."Asuma said while pointing to his and Kakashi's and Tsunade went into the room while the men stayed in the living room.

It had been one hour since everyone had came over to help Kakashi deliver the baby. Asuma started to pace back and fourth waiting for some news. Asuma was so nervous that he didn't hear Izumo call him.

"Hey, Asuma-san. Tsunade wanted me to tell you that they have a jutsu to help deliver the baby"Izumo said with a smile. Asuma grabbed him shaking him til the point Izumo looked pale.

"How?!"Asuma asked with excitment.

"The jutsu will work like a sealing jutsu, but will take the babies out without hurting him or the babies."

"Oh...sorry about that." he said while letting him go.

"I think that they're almost done. They just finish with all prepsitions and they are now delivering" as they were talking Kakashi had let out a loud scream that could wake the dead and made everyone jump abit.

"...Damn" said Kotetsu and Tenzo.

"I hope he's ok"said Gai.

"What no yelling Gai?"asked Asuma.

"Now is not the time"Gai said. While things were calming down, Kurenai came down with two small bundles in her arm. She was smiling and handed Asuma a sleeping baby.

"Here's the baby boy Asuma" she said with a smile.

The baby boy was so beautiful. He had his father's hair color with his mother's skin. When his son open his eyes they were a beautiful brown color. Asuma smiled while his eyes filled with tears of joy.

"My son" was all he could say at that moment in time. He held his baby girl and his eyes watered more.

She was so beautiful that Asuma couldn't stop himself from letting his tears from falling. She had her father's skin color and mother's eye color. One was a very dark blue while the other one was brown. Her eyes made everyone smile.

"Well I thought she might get the Sharingan like her mother." Gai said.

everyone began to laugh abit. Asuma smiled and began to think of names for his kids. He smiled when two perfect names came into his head.

"Hikari and Kogane" Asuma said while smiling.

Tenzo thought about the meaning of the names."Golden light?"he asked Asuma.

"Any reason why Asuma?" Kurenai asked.

" Because...without Kakashi I would've been so misrable and sad. Without him I couldn't have no happiness like now. These two I have found my light."Asuma said while putting his finger in his kids hands. He went to Kakashi. Shizune and Tsunade was smling at a sleeping Kakashi. Kakashi was tried but it was a good tried.

"Hey babe" Asuma said while sitting next to a tried Kakashi

Kakashi looked up triedly at Asuma with small smile"Hey...aren't they cute...Asuma".Kakashi let Asuma hold him up so he can hold their babies. Kakashi wanted to cry with tears off happiness, but he was too tried to do anything. He smiled at his babies. They were sleep from their long journy into the world. Three hours later, everyone had went home to go back to sleep. Kakashi and Asuma stayed up to enjoy the feeling of take first steps into Fatherhood and put the babies in their room and in theri cribs. Asuma went back to bed after he cleaned the bed off. Kakashi stayed up.

Kakashi held up his hand to look at his engament ring and smiled. He finally gave birth to his twins and now he is going to be married to Asuma, and they will have a start of a family together. Kakashi giggled to himself and held his hand close to his heart and looked at his sleeping nuzzled Asuma's chest as he laid his head there and smiled again. His eye began to close and he began to think for himself ' I love you Asuma. You also became my light'.


End file.
